White Wolf
by quaza22
Summary: AU. A white wolf is born every 2,000 years. Edward, Bella,and Alice have been best friends since birth. When a tragady occurs, they are seperated. 7 years later they reunite at school and life as they know it is History. R&R. Tell me what you think
1. Prologue

**Disclamer- I don't own the characters but i wish i did.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Edward, Alice and I were sitting in Edward's room. Our parents had gone away again, leaving us in a huge mansion, with our nannies. So nothing was out of the ordinary. Our families were among the wealthiest in all of Great Britain. Edward was the son of the two most powerful lawyers in great Britian, Edward Anthony Masen Sr, and Elizabeth Masen. Alice was the daughter of Anna and George Brandon, two very famous writers. And me…I was the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan; my mother a model and my dad a business man.

While Edward and Alice were happy to spend the holidays with me, I wanted to be with my parents. A ten year old should _not_ have to spend Christmas without her family. But that's exactly what was happening. That's how it had been for the past nine years. That's how it was to be for the rest of my life. Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Bella, you need to move your pieces in order to play."

At age twelve he was the smartest kid I knew, and my best friend. He was taller than both me and Alice. He had beautiful tousled bronze hair and, his eyes were an unnerving green. He looked exactly like his mother.

I sighed staring at the chess board. "Can we please play something else?"

He scowled. "Not until one of you beat me." He'd won the last twenty seven games.

Alice frowned. She was sitting at Edward's grand piano watching us on the floor. She was the smallest out of all of us. Her inky black hair hung over her ears and down to her shoulders where it ended. Her eyes were the darkest brown I'd ever seen in a person.

"I'm hungry!" she complained. As if on que Clara walked in. She was the maid. The expression on her face said all too well what she thought of her job.

"What would you like Miss Alice?" Alice shrugged. "I'll let you know."

Clara nodded. "Yes Miss Alice. As soon as you're ready."

She backed out of the room while rolling her eyes.

Edward sighed dramatically. "Is any one going to move the piece?"

"Move it yourself." I mumbled.

I was in a bad mood. My mother was supposed to have called me an hour ago. What was going through her head? Had she forgotten? I was planning on giving her hell when she finally called. Alice stood on her feet and walked over to the television, kicking the game as she went.

"Alice!" Edward shouted.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His hair got even more tangled with this gesture.

Alice stuck out her tongue. "It's just a game, _Eddie_."

Edwards face grew red. He hated being called that. If fact he hated being called anything that didn't start with Ed and end in ward.

"Aw, you're just mad 'cause you haven't won a single game, _Mary_ Alice!" He taunted.

'Mary' was Alice's first name. She hated that name. Almost as much as Edward hated 'Eddie'.

"No, I'm mad because you've forced us to play this dumb game twenty seven times. I'll bet Bella is sick of it too."

Edward turned to me, his eyes penetrating mine. "Are you really tired of playing?"

I stared at him. "A bit, yeah." I said quietly. His face fell slightly.

"But I'll still play if you want me to." I quickly added. I hated disappointing him. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Are you serious?" Alice moaned.

Edward grabbed her ankle and pulled. She fell to the floor with a crash. They started wrestling playfully. I quickly moved out of their way. This was going to get ugly. Their playfulness always escalated to something more. Little Alice was trying desperately to get out of the head lock Edward had her in. The phone on the night table began to ring then.

Edward and Alice crashed into Edward's night table, knocking it over. The phone's receiver fell off. I heard two voices talking franticly. Edward and Alice stopped fighting. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear.

"Edward Mason it's rude to eavesdrop!" I scolded.

Alice shushed me. "It only counts as eavesdropping if you get caught."

Edward threw us a dirty look. We got quiet. Whatever he was hearing wasn't good. His face went through many different emotions.

Finally, he hung up the phone. Then he turned to us. His green eyes looked pained. Sadness was brewing in them.

"What's up?" Alice asked.

He took a deep breath. "Our parents' plane just blew up. Nobody survived. They're all…dead." His voice broke on the last word.

I stared at him not quiet comprehending. Alice was quicker to act then I was. She put her hands over her ears and let out a bloodcurdling scream that reverberated through the house. It not only alerted Clara, but the nannies as well. They burst into the room and went straight to Alice.

I, on the other hand rounded on Edward. "What'd you do that for?"

He stared at me probably wondering if I was mentally competent.

"Bella," He said, slowly, enunciating each word. "Your parents are dead. That doesn't bother you?"

"What?" I asked. What was he trying to tell me?

He came to me slowly. He took my face in his hands. I could see that he had started to cry.

"Our parents are gone," He took my hand and placed it on his chest so I could feel his steady heart beat. "They are dead. Blown apart into tiny pieces. Their hearts have stopped."

My tears started to flow. "Oh."

My voice sounded small and insignificant. But every one had heard _him_. "Young master Edward-"Clara began.

I didn't hear the rest. My hand dropped and I suddenly felt light headed. I didn't fight as the blackness closed in around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan

7 years later-

"Alice is this going to take much longer?" I whined.

I was impatient. I wanted to get to the theatre before sun down. Alice was trying to finish typing her sudden epiphany on the computer. She wanted to be a writer like her parents had been.

Alice shrugged, "Just go without me. I'll meet you there."

I sighed, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door.

I walked fast. The boarding school we attended, Kadic Academy was located right in the middle of the woods. I wanted…no I _needed_ to be in town before the sun set. I stared at my feet. For me, walking was an extremely dangerous sport. It was something I needed to concentrate on. I mentally calculated each step. _Left…right…left…right…_

BAM

I walked into a mountain. A huge on. I'd hit it with so much force that I was knocked off my feet. I looked up into the green eyes of a very attractive male.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright? I wasn't watching where I was going."

_The mountain speaks! _ I thought. His voice was muted and smooth like velvet or honey. It was barely above a whisper, but it was still enough to send my heart into a sprint.

"I'm perfectly fine," I replied with heavy sarcasm. "And you? Certainly your massive stone-like body managed to survive the collision? I mean _honestly _the _damage_ I must have caused!"

I rolled my eyes. His brow wrinkled in concentration.

Then he smiled. "Bella, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you."

Nobody called me Bella anymore. I'd strictly forbidden anyone from calling me that since the age of twelve. And yet this stranger, this beautiful stranger knew my nickname. I stared at him. He was tall. About 6'2". His hair was an amazing bronze color. His green eyes were a bit strange but he was still beautiful. I noticed he was wearing our school uniform. His shirt was unbuttoned and the t-shirt he had on under it fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was. He smiled crookedly. My heart stopped momentarily.

"Are you a half-wit as well as a clumsy?" he snickered.

He spoke with a London accent. It reminded me of the way I used to speak. Back before I moved to America. Now I spoke with the American one.

"When we've time enough, I'll show you who's a clumsy half-wit!"

He laughed. "You honestly don't remember me?"

I shook my head. He held out his hand to help me up but I refused it. Yes, he was beautiful, but I wasn't going to be charmed that easily. I stood up on my own.

Once I was on my feet, he spoke again. "I stand to inherit the billions of dollars that are linked to the Masen fortune."

My jaw dropped. No. Was I to believe that this god-like creature standing before me was none other than my best friend Edward Anthony Masen Jr? The one who five years ago was presumed dead by car crash? It was impossible! But as he continued to stand there and as I continued to stare I could see that it was indeed him.

"Edward-" I began, but I couldn't finish.

He chuckled and my heart stopped again. My best friend was back from the dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Edward Masen

Edward Masen Pov

I knew what I came here looking for. To this place. This school. It was for her. I recognized her eyes first. Nobody had eyes like Bella. Her eyes changed colours. Not normal eye colours either. Colours that were unnatural. Right now they were violet.

The second thing I noticed was the image. It was the image of the wolf. It was the image of those who lived a cursed life. Those with the power to shape shift. Like me. And like the many other people at this school. But that's not what troubled me. No, I was more worried at the color of the wolf. It was a pure white. White was the color of the mate to the black wolf. Our current pack leader.

Bella threw her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to her height. She kissed my nose. _Well_, I thought, _At least she doesn't hate me._ I smiled. When she pulled back her eyes were yellow. And when she smacked me… her eyes turned evergreen.

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr., you have some nerve showing your face here!"

"What did I do?!" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

Her eyes turned grey.

"You promised," she screeched, "I remember! You promised me and Alice! And then you left! After all that you just left!"

She started sobbing uncontrol- lably. I closed my eyes as the flashback of that promise started.

London, England 2001-

At the memorial service Edward, Alice, and Bella are talking. Their parents' faces are looking down on them from the walls in the building.

"What's going to happen to us?" Alice asks.

She is sitting with her knees to her chest. Bella is trying to hold back her tears but a few still fall. Edward is sitting between them, his arm is around Bella. He is quietly stroking her hair. He has a hard expression on his face.

"What's going to happen to us?" Alice says louder.

Edward shrugs. "Our genius parents didn't put that in their wills." He lets acid leak into his voice. "Cassie says we'll be going to an orphanage."

Cassie is the lawyer in charge of them now.

Alice gasps. "They'll split us up! We'll never see each other again!"

Bella begins crying so hard she is having trouble catching her breath.

Edward shouts to be heard. "Don't be absurd! I wouldn't let that happen."

Alice rolls her eyes. "What are you going to do about it, Edward? You're only twelve years old."

Edward shakes his head. He's confident. "No," he says. "I promise we'll always be together. The three of us. And when we get older we'll buy a huge mansion on Billionaires' Row and live together. We can all marry each other. No one will be able to tell us otherwise."

Bella looks up through tears. "Can you really keep that promise?" Edward nods slowly.

I hugged her. She didn't pull away. I took that as a good sign.

"If you really think about it," I said. "That really was an awkward promise. In what world would I ever agree to marry Alice?" I faked horror.

Bella laughed weakly.

"Isabella, I thought you were leaving?"

It was strange hearing Bella being called that. A tiny girl was walking…or dancing toward us. _Isabella_ pulled away from me.

"That would be Alice." She said quietly.

I stared. This girl was tiny in the extreme. She looked about 4'10". She was very thin, with small features. And her hair was cropped short, spiky, and pointed in every direction. Alice had the same image as Bella. Although Alice's wasn't as prominent and her's was a light tan colour. I smirked. Alice truly had changed.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan

Alice stopped a few feet away from us. She looked back and forth from me to Edward. Her eyes grew wide.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

I could hear the curiosity burning in her voice. When she saw I wasn't going to answer, she turned to Edward.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Alice was the only one of us who used her adoptive last name. I preferred to use Swan. Alice held out her hand as if she were royalty.

"And you are?" She asked.

Edward took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Edward." He whispered against it.

I felt a stab of jealousy.

Alice pulled her hand back, "What's your surname?"

Edward smiled, flashing his teeth. They were ultrawhite!

"Masen," he replied. "Edward Anthony Masen Jr."

Alice blinked unsure of what to say.

Edward stopped smiling. "I must say Alice, is this any way to treat you best friend?"

His tone held a bit of derision. He smiled again. I began to back up. I should have been looking where I was going, but Edward's face was distracting. I tripped and fell, hitting my head.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward sounded panicked.

I frowned. "Don't call me that." I snapped.

"She's fine." Alice said.

I tried to get up but Edward stopped me. "You just hit your head! You've even scraped your elbows a bit. Though I don't know how." He chuckled.

I scowled. "Alarm the media!" I said.

Edward just rolled his eyes and lifted me off the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" I cried.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, Bella." His tone was serious. "Your head just banged against the ground. You might have a concussion."

I sighed. He ignored me and started walking. Alice walked along side him.

"They said you were dead." She spoke after a few seconds.

He grimiced. "I'm supposed to be."

Alice gawked at him. He turned his head and looked at something behind us.

I scowled again. "Are you going to explain that?" I asked.

He turned back around. "No." He said curtly. He began to walk faster.

Third person's view

A dark brown wolf stood at the edge of the woods watching them. The wolf growled fighting the urge to expose itself. When the bronze haired boy picked up the mahogany haired girl, the wolf became agitated. It stared until the boy looked back. They shared a look and the boy nodded. Then he turned his attention back to the girls. The wolf turned around and retreated back into the trees. After walking a few yards, it sat to wait. A minute later a boy appeared followed closely by another one.

The one with curly hair spoke first after a few seconds. "Are you sure she's not human?" he asked.

The wolf nodded.

"Robert should hear this."

The blond boy shook his head. "No. Wait and see what Edward says."

The wolf curled his lips over his muzzle.

"Don't worry Omar, Edward wouldn't dare. Not for a girl." The curly haired one said.


	5. Chapter 4

Edward Masen

Edward Masen

I had just enough time to set Bella on the cot. I did this hastily and turned to leave.

"Edward, wait! Are you coming back?" Bella asked.

Her eyes were a bright red. They looked fearful.

"Sure." I said. I pecked Alice on the cheek. Then I pecked Bella. Her face flushed red. I smiled at the nurse and then hurried out the room.

Once I was out the building I began to strip my clothes in case I had to phase. I took off my shoes and socks first. While I shrugged out of my shirt, Lauren and her gang caught sight of me. I threw them a dark look as I passed but they continued to stare. By the time I'd reached the trees I was wearing nothing but my school pants. The wind blew hard but I didn't feel it at all. We shape shifters run higher than the humans. About 109…maybe 110 degrees. One upside to the cursed life I lived.

I stopped about half a mile into the woods and waited. Emmett appeared first. His dark curly hair fell slightly into his face. Jasper was next. His blond hair was matted to his forehead, like he'd been sleeping. They were both dressed like me. Only Jasper was in jeans. Omar was the last to show up. He came from behind me. His brown fur was bristled. Clearly he was angry. He was still in his wolf form. He was never allowed to turn back.

_What have you done Edward?_ Omar's voice sounded in my head.

"I haven't done anything," I said sharply. "She's not human. Not anymore. She probably didn't even notice the fever I was running. Her body temperature matched mine perfectly."

Another upside to this wolf thing was the fact that I never had the need for a jacket anymore. I could probably stand naked in the middle of a blizzard and not feel the cold. The snow would melt where I stood.

"How far along is she?" Emmett asked eagerly.

I frowned. "Nearly there. I can smell the wolf in her." Emmett laughed loudly.

I failed to see the funny side in this.

I glared at him while Jasper spoke. "What color is the fur?"

I lied, "Dark brown,"

I knew that they would find out later but I was hoping for some time. I didn't want Bella to marry Robert. The thought was just so repulsive to me. Though I couldn't place why.

_Robert wants to see you._ Omar thought to me.

I took a deep breath and began to walk deeper into the woods. Jasper and Emmett followed close behind. Omar took another route.

After a few minutes Emmett spoke. "Do you want to know what Lauren said about your eyes, Edward?"

His voice echoed off the trees. "I couldn't care less about what she thinks about me." I replied.

"Oh c'mon, don't ruin it for me," Emmett whined. I decided to humor him. "Fine," I sighed. "What'd she say?"

Emmett grinned. "She says your eyes are like emeralds. She says that when she looks into them she just gets mesmerized."

He and Jasper burst into loud hoots of laughter. I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you two find this so amusing," I said.

It was quiet the rest of the way. As the sky began to darken Emmett walked faster. Pretty soon he broke into a run, hopped onto a fallen tree, launched himself off it and shifted in a bright, blinding light into his wolf form. He landed with a soft thud and continued to run. Jasper followed suit. Pretty soon I was alone.

When I arrived at my destination, I saw Omar. He was laying on a large rock. He watched me approach. When I was close enough he stood up, threw his head back and howled. I stopped at his warning. When he was finished he bowed his head to me. I walked a little ways ahead and then I could see the pack. All lined up waiting for my arrival. The worst part to this wolf thing was being second in command. All because of my real father. He'd been the pack leader when he was living. When he died, I was too young to take charge, so Robert took over.

I approached the great black wolf slowly. He stood in the middle, at the end of the line staring at me. I bowed my head in respect. _Edward, Omar tells me some interesting news. About your little friend. The girl. _ His husky voice sounded aged.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he passed away leaving me this burden.

I nodded. "Yes, Bella is close to phasing."

_Hmmm. Do you thing she'll be ready by the next full moon?_ He asked.

My jaw dropped. "That's Friday," I nearly shouted.

Robert dipped his head. _I'm well aware what day it is, Edward. However it is my wish that she be ready by the full moon._

I stared at him not believing. He wanted me to force it out of her. He wanted me to force what normally took a year to be completed. And he wanted it done in a week. I began to shake my head vigorously.

_You have no say in this matter, boy._ _Not while I'm in charge._ His thoughts hit me hard.

I turned and ran from that area. I wanted to be alone to think.

I wasn't sure how long I ran. But pretty soon I was tired. I craved my bed. I craved the four walls of my dorm room. But most of all I craved Bella's company. I made my way back to campus hoping that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be there. But I knew it was irrelevant to think that. When I emerged from the trees and stumbled onto the campus I saw Alice and Bella. I hurried to catch up to them.


	6. Chapter 5

Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan

"Bella, Alice wait!"

I turned at the sound of my name being called. My heart picked up speed when I saw who it was. Edward Masen was walking toward us. I began to blush when I saw how he was dressed. He had on nothing but his school pants. His feet were bare to the cold ground. I gawked at him in awe as he got closer.

"Hey." he said when he reached us.

"Hey yourself," Alice was suppressing laughter.

She was looking at my expression while I was looking at Edward. He wore no shirt. The smooth skin of his neck continued uninterrupted over the shape of his chest. His perfect musculature was no longer hinted at behind his t-shirt. I frowned. This was going to take some getting used to.

I put my hand in his and began to drag him along with us. Alice picked up from where she'd left off in conversation.

"You can really tell winter is here now, can't you? I mean, it's cold out here. I'm freezing!" She turned slightly to look at Edward. "How do you stand it?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel the cold," he said in his muted velvet voice.

I agreed with Edward. I didn't feel all that cold either. But when I voiced this, they threw me dirty looks. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Edward said. "You must feel something."

I shook my head. "Actually I think it's too hot. I'm sweltering."

Alice rolled her eyes. It was quiet for a moment. Then Edward asked how Alice and I had managed to find each other again.

"We were never separated," I explained. "Alice and I were adopted together."

It was quiet until we reached the girls' dormitory. Alice turned around and looked at Edward. "It's 7:30. You're not allowed up."

I scowled. "Alice-"

She cut me off. "No, Isabella."

I looked at Edward. He smiled a crooked smile again. I was beginning to like that smile.

"You can come to mine. I want you to meet my friends," He said.

I looked at Alice. She clearly didn't approve. I smiled slightly.

"Please?"

She sighed. "10:00, Bella. I refuse to get into trouble because of you."

I kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Alice," I said.

She looked at Edward and I still holding hands. Rolling her eyes she went inside. Edward pulled me toward the cafeteria. His dorm was located right behind it.

I became nervous as we made our way upstairs. I wondered if they would like me. I wondered if I would like them. We got to the third floor and he ventured right. He stopped out side room 310. I took a deep breath as he opened the door. He led my inside and I could only gawk at what I saw.

First I saw a flag. It was humungous, but that wasn't abnormal to me. What caught me off guard was that it was a confederate flag. I looked at Edward for some type of explanation, but he merely grinned. Under that flag was a bed with a blond boy sitting on it. He looked up when the door opened but said nothing.

"Hey, Edward," a voice said from behind the door. "Where's all the good music? All you have here is this classical junk."

I heard the door slam but that noise didn't matter. All I wanted to know was why anyone would have a confederate flag hanging in their room.

"Like it?" the blond boy asked.

He was staring at the flag now too. A look of pure adoration in his bright blue eyes.

Edward snickered behind me. "Bella, this is Jasper."

The blond boy tipped his head to me. I waved and turned to the source of the voice I'd heard earlier. The speaker was taller then Edward, with dark, curly hair. He smiled at me. His dimples made me smile back.

"I'm Emmett," he said, rather loudly.

Before I could say any thing back, Edward introduced me. "Guys, this is Bella Swan."

"Isabella," I corrected.

Jasper came to me and shook my hand. He too towered over Edward. Emmett swept me in tight bear hug.

I gasped. "It's…nice…to…meet…you," was all I could manage.

When Emmett let me down, I looked around the rest of the room. Jasper wasn't the only one with a flag above his bed. Though none of the others were as disturbing. Edward had the national flag of our home country, as well as the union jack. Emmett had the American flag, along with the flag of Tennessee. And after another look at Jasper's side of the room, I could see he had the Texas flag there as well.

After maybe thirty minutes with them I began to feel at home. Emmett was really funny and Jasper…well Jasper is like Edward in a way. They bantered like brothers. If Emmett said something about Edward, Jasper wouldn't hesitate to defend him. If Jasper said something about Emmett, Edward wouldn't hesitate to defend him. I'd gotten so used to them that I forgot to watch the time. It was a little after eleven when I got back to my dorm room. Alice was waiting, naturally.

"Isabella where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes, "With Edward. I met his friends. They're really nice."

"You were supposed to be back by now."

"Oh, Alice." I sighed. I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed. The light turned off and I heard Alice get into bed too.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked.

She giggled, "I saw the way you looked at him. Who'd have thought you'd fall for our best friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep, Alice."

That night I dreamed about Edward, something I hadn't done since I was twelve.

The next morning we sat with Edward and his friends for breakfast. I watched Alice take sneak peeks at Jasper from the corner of her eye.

"Where are you from, Jasper?" She asked.

"The south," he said simply.

She nodded and smiled at him. He returned the expression.

I felt strange that morning. The smell of the food was making me sick. It was bacon and eggs, along with toast. I wrinkled my nose.

"Something wrong with the food, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Isabella," I corrected. "It just doesn't smell that appetizing to me. In fact it smells horrible."

Edward glared at me. His green eyes penetrating. I looked away and stood up. "I'll see you in Lit." I walked away without a backwards glance.


	7. Chapter 6

Edward Masen

Edward Masen pov

Another sign of the wolf is food. We can't…well don't eat human food. It just doesn't taste right to us. In fact it tastes disgusting. It smells even worse. At the moment only Alice was eating. Bella announced that she was going to class earlier so she left.

Emmett looked at me. _Go with her. _He thought.

I shook my head. Then I heard Jasper's thoughts, _Edward, she's white. Her fur is pure white! She's the white wolf. She's…this is going to sound corny, but…she's the chosen one._

The chosen one. The white wolf is worshiped for another reason. She's special. She's the highest ranking wolf in our culture. She's even higher than the pack leader as she only comes along every two thousand years.

_We have to tell-_

I cut off Jasper's next thought with a low growl. "We tell Robert nothing. That's an order." I said this too low for Alice to hear.

I stood up to leave and Alice followed suit. We walked to Literature in silence.

Isabella Swan pov

"Excuse me."

I looked up to see Alice smiling at me. I stood up to let her pass so she could sit on my left side. Edward settled on my right and propped his head on the desk with his arms. I watched bored as the rest of the class filled in the. When the last person was seated the teacher began to speak.

"Today we will be studying myth and legends in Literature…" He paused as the class groaned. "Now who can tell me the difference between a myth and a legend?"

Alice raised her hand. He ignored her and called on me.

"Um…uh…" I stuttered looking at Edward. "I don't know sir. Perhaps you should call on Alice. She seems to know the answer."

Half the class snickered. Alice frowned at me and the teacher sighed. "Miss Cullen?"

"In the academic fields of mythology, mythography, or folkloristics, a myth is a sacred story usually concerning the origins of the world or how the world and the creatures in it came to be their present form. The active beings in myths are generally gods and heroes. Myths are often said to take place before recorded history begins. A **myth** is a sacred narrative in the sense that it contributes to systems of thought and values, and that people attach religious or spiritual significance to it. Use of the term by scholars does not imply that the narrative is neither true nor false.

"A **legend** is a story, that is _probably_ about someone that **did exist** but has been twisted to seem more _interesting_ and _fascinating._ The story is passed down generation to generation." As usual, she sounded like a text book.

Mr. Myron nodded at her. "Very good. Now, who can give me an example of a myth?"

"Werewolves." That was Emmett's voice. Edward stiffened beside me. He turned his head and glared at Emmett. Emmett gave him a develish grin.

"Okay…what do we know about them? Yes, Jacob?"

"Don't they need the full moon to transform?"

"Not really. They can morph whenever they want. They just go hunting on the full moon. It's easier that way. They lose-" Edward stopped muttering when he noticed the whole class had turned to look at him. "At least that's what I've heard."

"A person can only be turned into one if they've been bitten." Said Jessica.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Actually I heard a person is born one. You won't turn into one if they bite you."

The teacher looked at him and chuckled. "Can you give me a book in which the werewolf is characterized as such Mr. Masen?"

"Blood and Chocolate," said the beautiful Rosalie Hale.

Mr. Myron held up the book. "Exactly. That's the book we'll be looking at for the next few weeks."

I sighed and let my head fall on the desk. Edward was not in a good mood by the end of class.

"I think my brain's turned to mush? I'd love to know how werewloves are going to hepl my get into Cambridge or Oxford. Bleeding classroom."

I scowled at his cuss word. Alice patted his arm. "It wasn't that bad Edward."

We walked to the nearest bench in the court yard and Alice and I sat down. Edward however perfered to pace. Every so often he'd look at me, sigh, and frown. Each time I'd look down, wondering what he was thinking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the few reviews I got. I'll keep writing for you if not for any one else.**

* * *

Edward Masen pov

I watched Bella's eyes shift through three colours before settling into a light brown. I was thinking of ways to stop her marrying Robert. It wasn't easy and I only came up with three options. Option one-Death. If Bella was dead then there will be no mate for… I stopped thinking about that. It was too painful to imagine _her_ not breathing. Option two-Have Bella run away with me. I was pretty certain she'd do it. But then again, I couldn't just disappear. People would notice if we both went missing. Option three-let her go. When her time came I could try to let her go.

That last option made me sit on the ground. I was not letting _my _Bella go. Not to _anyone_. I'd find a way to fight for her. Even if it killed me. I closed my eyes thinking back to the last time I saw her.

**Flashback 2002**-

Alice runs into Bella's room with tears streaming down her face. Bella sits up on her bed "Alice, what happened?" Alice stutters, "H-h-he's taking Edward!" Bella blinks before jumping off her bed. She trips running down the stairs. "Edward!"

Edward is standing with a tall blonde man. He looks up as his name is being called. Bella runs to him. "What's going on?"

"Carlisle says I have to go with him."

Bella attaches her self to his waist. "You wouldn't really leave us, would you?"

What she really meant was, you wouldn't really leave _me_.

Edward hugs her back. "I haven't a choice, Bella."

"Yes you do." She starts to cry. "Please don't leave us, Edward!"

"I have to," he mumbles, pushing her away gently.

"You promised! You said we wouldn't be split up! Please Edward, I need you."

"Sorry, Bella." Edward shoulders his bag (Carlisle is already holding his suitcases). He turns and follows Carlisle out the door.

**Flashback ends**

A warm hand touched my face pulling me back from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to find Bella's face an inch away from mine. Her eyes went through eight different colours.

"You're doing it again, Bella."

"_Is-a-bel-la_. And there's nothing I can do about my eyes" As she said this her eyes went from blue, to yellow, then red, and finally stopped at pink.

She pulled back from me. "Alice and I have gym. We'll see you at lunch."

I nodded. She stood up and she and Alice walked away.

Jasper joined me a few seconds later. We were silent for a while.

"Tell me why you lied before." He said after a minute.

I sighed. "I really don't want her to be Rob's mate, Jasper."

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "You love her."

It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement of truth.

"Yes," I replied. "For as long as I can remember."

We were quiet again. "She loves you too, you know?" he said suddenly.

I snorted. "I'm serious. I can fell her emotions. You can't. She loves you."

Then I got to thinking. I loved Bella. Bella loved me. Robert would have to let us be together, right?

I jumped up and ran-striping my clothes-towards the trees nearby. I morphed into my wolf form before the trees could cover me completely, not caring if any body saw. Omar was sniffing a tree a little ways ahead of me. He looked up when I ran past him, then started to follow me.

_Piss off, Omar! _I thought to him. He stopped and sat down looking upset.

I stopped when I reached Robert's "den". In truth it was an old abandoned house. I stood on my hind legs and whimpered. _I feel like such an ass_, I thought to myself.

The door opened and I walked inside.

_I'm in the back room my young silvery friend_, came Roberts "voice" in my head. He was refering to the color of my fur. I was the only silver wolf in existance.

I walked to the back and stood in the doorway and showed him my neck as a sign of respect.

_Jasper told me you were coming. _He sat down facing me.

_We need to talk…about Bella._

_No need, Edward. Seth will take good care of her._

_Seth?_

_She'll need a mate, Edward._

_Do you think Seth is…mature enough to handle that?_

Robert laughed.

_Couldn't she be my mate?_

_No. I've already promised her to Seth._

_Robert-_

He growled. I growled back feeling the fur on my back rise.

_You're not going to fight me, are you?_

I didn't answer. He attacked me. I was on the floor with his teeth around my neck in seconds although he didn't clamp down.

_You're still a child son. Even if you are second in command._ He snarled loudly letting me know that he was still in charge. he let me up.

_Tell Jasper he can lead the practice hunt tomorrow. I don't want to be a part of it. _

I turned and ran. I would find a way to prevent this from happening. Seth would _not_ be Bella's mate.

* * *

**I won't be updating until Wednesday ( 7-9-08) because I'm going away for a while. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long I've been busy trying to do my summer assignments. I've got some books I need to read and do reports on for english so here it is the next chapter.**

* * *

Isabella Swan

I didn't see Edward that rest of the day. He wasn't even at dinner. When I asked Emmett and Jasper for his whereabouts they didn't know either. I went to bed that night wondering where he was. The wind woke me up at about 3:00 that morning. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but that wasn't happening so I decided to take a walk. I got dressed in normal clothes and hurried down the stairs and out of the building.

It was quiet outside except for the wind. It blew all around me making my hair go in my face. I quickly put it back with a headband and headed in the direction of the forest. I don't know why I went that way but pretty soon I was lost.

_Great,_ I thought. _Typical me. I go for a walk and get lost in the woods_.

I looked around trying to find something that looked familiar. What was it that Esme (my adoptive mother) always told me? The gross looking green stuff grows on the north side? Or is it the south? I sighed and looked around again. How was anyone to know which way was south or north or west or east? Every thing looked the same!

_Calm down_, I told myself. _Don't panic._

A howl blew that thought right out of my head. But for some reason the thought that came next propelled me toward it.

_Find it._

I took a step forward hoping to hear it again. I didn't have to hope long. The sound reverberated through the trees. It was a wolf. A sad wolf. The howl was a tortured one, filled with sorrow and agony. I'm not sure what made me do it but I followed the sound deeper into the forest. Dawn was beginning to break when I finally found the source of the noise.

About three yards away sat a wolf with beautiful silver fur. I watched fascinated as it threw back its head and howled. I took a step forward and my foot snapped a twig. The silver wolf stopped mid howl and turned so suddenly I stopped breathing for fear it would attack. But it didn't, it just continued to stare at me for a while. I let out the air I was holding and slowly crept toward it.

When I was close enough to touch it, the animal barked. I sat down immediately and didn't dare move. Then the wolf surprised me. It came and sat next to me laying its head in my lap. It stared at me with unnerving green eyes. I smiled…actually smiled, and began to pet it like it was a common household pet.

"Was that you making that beautiful noise earlier?" It weirded me out a bit when I realized I was talking to it. But the wolf didn't seem to mind. It just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Your eyes remind me of my friend's. His name is Edward. They're the exact shade of green. Is that like a birth defect? Because I've never seen a wolf with green eyes. Come to thing of it, I've never seen a wolf this close up period."

I sighed and watched the sun come up over the horizon.

"I'd better get back before Alice wonders where I am."

As if it understood me the wolf stood up and headed into the trees. I watched it's tail nearly disappear before following it. And my following paid off. It led me right back to the school grounds. When I turned around to tell it thank you, it had disappeared.

I ran back to my room. Alice was up already getting dressed.

"Where have you been? Class starts in half an hour and you're not even showered yet."

"I..uh…I went for a walk." I stuttered.

Alice sighed and grabbed her keys, "I'll see you in class, Isabella."

When she closed the door I jumped up and grabbed all the things I needed for the shower. I was done within fifteen minutes. I got dressed in my uniform in five minutes and then hurried to my first class. Again there was no Edward. And when I took a good look around Emmett and Jasper were missing. Rosalie wasn't there and neither was Jacob.

When I pointed this out to Alice she just shrugged, "Maybe they're sick."

"Maybe." I agreed reluctantly. I didn't think it was possible.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably see him at lunch."

But we didn't see him at lunch. He wasn't even at dinner. So I decided to wait outside his dorm. He'd have to show up sometime, right?

* * *

**I won't force you to review. Just do it if you want to.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to get my reports done. I'll try to update Tomorrow if I can.**

* * *

EDWARD MASEN

After dropping Bella back at the school grounds I decided to skip school and stay in the shelter of the trees for the day. I walked around in human form most of the time. It felt nice not to have to sit in a classroom for the whole day and hear the teachers drone on and on about History and Science and Mathematics.

I was walking by the river when it happened. A wolf fell from the sky. Well it fell from a tree but when you aren't paying attention to anything and something falls on you from above…you tend to think these things. It landed on me, knocking me to the ground.

"What the-?" I didn't complete my sentence. I got cut off.

_Sorry, Edward…it was an accident. I lost my balance._

Seth. "What the hell are you doing in a tree, Seth?" I shoved him off of me.

_I climbed up one._ He slowly stood on all four legs.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wolves don't climb trees."

_But humans do. I climbed up and then phased. I was trying out a new move. You know how in the hunt we have to chase our prey through the trees?_

I nodded.

_Well I was thinking, we'd have a better chance of catching him if one or some of us waited on the trees to pounce. _

I snorted. "What makes you so sure it's a_ he_?"

Seth gave me a toothy wolf grin. _It's always a he, Ed._

I grimaced. "Edward. My name is Edward. And what ever you were doing…stop. It's stupid."

_Not until I get this pouncing thing right. Then I'll stop._

I sighed. "Alright. I'll teach you pouncing if it will keep you out of trees."

His tail wagged. I shook my head and phased.

_Look, it's all in the legs. Your legs propel you forward. Like you're about to jump. When you land, try to land on your front legs first. The balance will be better._

_Does that include trees?_

_I don't know, Seth. I've never tried jumping out of a tree. It's dangerous._

_But we're invincible. We can do anything._

I laughed. _We're not vampires, Seth. We __can__ get hurt. We'll all die eventually._

He was quiet.

_Can I ask you something?_ He said after a while.

I nodded.

_I'm supposed to be Bella's mate…but I'm not sure if I want to be with her that way. I'm not ready to be tied down. Do you think I should tell Robert that?_

I stared at him. _Seth, when my family was in power my father let the members of his pack choose who they wanted to be with. It's not the same now that Robert is our leader. With Robert there is no If, ands, or buts about it. His word is law. But I don't think it's right to tell people who they can and can't love. But I'm not going to tell you to go talk to him about it. I'm won't send you to your death so early. Believe it or not, I actually like you._

I think he was about to say something but Emmett's loud human voice cut him off.

"Edward! We've been looking all over for you."

He emerged from the trees followed closely by Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob.

"Where've you been all day?"

Here. In the trees. I was alone most of the time but then I ran into Seth. I moved my head in his direction. A very un wolf-like move.

"Well, c'mon we've got bigger problems. Bella's been looking for you all day. She's standing outside waiting for you to come outside." Said Jasper

"Alice is trying to convince her to go back inside but she won't budge," added Jacob.

I rolled my eyes and slauntered past them, _Move._

"Where are you going?" shouted Rosalie.

_To talk to Bella._

* * *

**Don't worry Bella finds out what she is very soon. There it is so, um…review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just like I promised.**

* * *

Isabella Swan

"Isabella it's freezing out here," Alice whined "Talk to him tomorrow."

I'd been standing outside for the past hour waiting for my best friend to show his face. Alice had been standing with me for only thirty minutes. In truth she was trying to get me to go back to our dorm with her. She was worried for some reason.

"You can go inside if you want. Nobody's forcing you to stay."

Alice groaned. I ignored her.

"We shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous tonight." She was determined to get me to move.

I snorted." I don't believe in those legends, Alice. It's just stuff people make up the scare the sixth graders."

All the students know the stories that are circulated around the woods surrounding Kadic Academy. Supposedly they're inhabited by werewolves. Every month at least three days before the full moon, the wolves come to the school grounds the hunt for their next meal. They're supposed to choose a person who has offended the pack. They drag that person into the trees and have him tied up until the full moon.

The stories say that on the full moon he is released as the prey. The pack leader is to cut him so that the pack can follow the scent of his blood as he runs for his life. The person's goal is to reach the other side of the river before the pack reaches him. So far nobody has been able to get across in time to be able to live.

Alice whimpered. "But the stories are true. Remember Michael Newton?"

"No."

Exactly!"

I shook my head. "Your being ridicules."

"Am I? He was in our eighth grade class. He disappeared the week before Christmas vacation. He used to follow Rosalie around trying to get her to go out with him. Bella, you have to remember!"

"But I don't." I was lying. I remembered Michael. He's had the biggest crush on me when I first came here.

Alice sighed in frustration.

I looked back toward the trees on the other side of the courtyard. A figere was emerging from them. A human figure.

Edward.

He was flanked on either side by Emmett and Jasper. All three of them were bare-chested. Their feet were bare to the cold ground as well.

Alice waved at Jasper. He smiled at her in response but didn't say anything.

"They'll catch a cold walking around like that."

Edward didn't look too pleased to see me outside in front of his dorm.

"What are you doing out here, Bella?" he asked when he was in hearing range.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where are your clothes?"

"That's none of your business. You should get inside."

I snorted. "You're not my father, Edward."

"Thank god for that," he mumbled. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

Emmett whispered something inside Edward's ear. Edward nodded and Jasper and Emmett turned to go back into the trees. When they disappeared Edward spoke again, "Bella, listen to me. You have to go inside. It's not safe. Not tonight."

"Why? What's going on tonight?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you just yet. But trust me, it's better if you're indoors."

I folded my hands across my chest. "I don't believe you."

A wolf howled in the distance, followed by a chorus of answering howls. Alice grabbed my arm, digging her nails into it. Edward put his hands over his ears and clamped his mouth shut as if to keep himself from saying something.

"Do you believe me _now_?" asked Alice. She was starting to hurt my arm.

I looked at both of them. "Edward, are the stories true? Are there really werewolves running around in these woods?"

He started to remove his hands slowly from his ears, but covered them right back up when there was another group howl.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" asked Alice.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even nod.

"Go, Edward." She said.

I watched him turn on his heels and sprint into the trees.

I stood frozen, unable to move. This could not be happening. Edward couldn't be a-. There was no such thing as werewolves.

"I'm being Punk'd aren't I?" I said. "Any minute Ashton is going to come out of nowhere and tell me that this is a horrible, horrible joke."

But Ashton never came. Nobody came. It was just me and Alice.

After about five minutes of waiting, Alice pulled me into the boys' dorm room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Show me where his room is at."

"Why?"

"We'll spend the night in there. We'll talk about this in the morning."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long. But here it is**.

* * *

Edward Masen

I was running through the trees vaguely aware of where I was going. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of me, trying to get me to talk but that wasn't happening.

I was trying to thing about what I was going to say to Bella and Alice once we got back. I couldn't think of anything. If I'm being completely honest, I was scared out of my mind.

How would they react? Would they not want to talk to me again? The last thought was pushed from my head. They'd have to talk to me no matter what. Our fates were intertwined now.

_I swear if he hits another tree, I'm gonna take a bite outta his neck.  
_

Emmett's voice invaded my head. I was running into trees? So _that_ was why my muzzle was hurting.

As I thought this, I heard Emmett yell, _Hey! We're not made outta concrete you know._

He slammed into my side knocking me to the ground. _Get it together or I'll hamstring you._

I stared up at him not really seeing.

_How can we use the forest as cover when you're knocking all the trees down?_ He motioned with his head to something behind us.

I looked and suddenly it registered.

_I did that?_ I asked. Behind us was an array of fallen trees. Like someone was mowing them down.

_Yes_, said Emmett.

I stood on my feet slowly and shook out my coat.

_It's about the girls, isn't it?_ Jasper spoke for the first time.

I didn't answer but instead snarled at the air. _I say bollocks to Roberts rules. I'm doing thing my way. Like how they're supposed to be done. If Robert doesn't like it, well then he can go right to Hell. In fact, I'll send him there myself!_

_Alright!_ Said Emmett, _Let's break some rules!_

He stood on his hind legs, put his front paws on the tree closest to him and pushed it, until it fell over.

I launched myself into the trees going at top speed with Emmett and Jasper right behind me.

I was nearly there when Omar joined us, followed by Paul on my left.

_Glad to see you standing up for what's right,_ said Omar

_Not for what's right,_ said Paul. _He's taking back what's rightfully his. This pack and every one in it belong to the Masen family. It has for thousands of years. Robert was just a stand in until Edward was old enough to lead._

_I'm not doing it for the power. I'm doing it for Bella._

I stopped when I said Bella's name. Down below Robert was having a confrontation with Seth. Seth was on the ground with Roberts teeth closed around his neck. This made me even angrier.

I let out a snarl that was so loud that the whole pack turned to look my way. Robert was so startled that he let Seth go. I watched Seth scramble to get away only to be knocked and held down by Roberts right hand man, Ricky.

_Let him up,_ I said to Ricky. Ricky looked at Robert.

_I said Let him up. That's a direct order and you will obey._

Ricky's moved off Seth so that Seth could stand.

_Seth, get back to the school. I want you to go find Isabella and Alice and stay with them. I'll be there soon._

Seth didn't question me, just ran back In the direction we'd just came.

_What is the meaning of this?_ Said Robert

_I don't like the way you've been running this pack. It's time for a change._

_Really, and what is it that you have an objection to, dear boy?_

_Seth doesn't want to be with Bella. He's too young to have a mate anyways. We should be able to choose our own mates. And if we choose not to mate then that should be fine also._

_You just want Bella to be yours. That's why you want things to change._

I tensed ready to spring at him any moment_. I just want things back to normal. Like when my father-_

_Your father is dead. His rules died with him. He was selfish-_

_He was not!_

_Your own mother was too afraid to speak out against him. She had as much right as he did to take charge of the pack. She had the right to veto his rules, but she never did. She was weak-_

_You shut up about my parents!_

_Why? You need to know some back history about your family. Like that your father used to beat-_

I didn't hear the last of what he said. I launched myself at him going for the kill, not caring if I lived of died.

* * *

**There. again sorry it took so long. Review**.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long. hope you enjoy**

* * *

Isabella Swan

I wasn't sure when I found sleep. Maybe it was right after Alice dragged me upstairs and I'd slammed down on Emmett's bed. Or it might have been During Alice whispering about her knowledge of the myth. All I know was that suddenly my eyes were opening and I was looking into a pair of dark eyes.

"Gah!" I said scrambling back so fast I fell out of bed.

The thud was loud enough to wake Alice out of a dead sleep. "What is it Isabella? Is Edward back?" She was leaning over Jasper's bed looking at me through sleepy eyes.

I just pointed, unable to say anything else.

The pair of eyes belonged to a sandy coloured wolf, which was now coming toward me. His teeth were bared and a small growl was coming from its mouth.

"Nice puppy," I said holding my hand out in front of me. "You don't really want to hurt us, do you?"

_Hurt you?_ Said a shocked voice. _I'm here to protect you._

The voice came from inside my head. But it wasn't my voice. This was the voice of a young teenage male. I blinked at the animal in front of me.

"Did you say that?" I asked. The wolf just cocked his head to the side.

"What's your name?"

_Seth,_ came the answer.

"Nice to meet you Seth," I mumbled.

Alice was staring back and forth from me to Seth with an awed expression on her face. Then it quickly changed to horror.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, her voice getting all high and squeaky.

This time there was no reply. Seth shifted and walked to the door and sat in front of it. I knew then that something was up.

Alice beat me to the door, but only because I tripped. Seth snapped at her, but Alice didn't care. She hit him across his muzzle with the closest thing she could find.

While poor Seth was tending to his nose we made a dash for the door. We'd gotten out the dorm building and were nearly to the forest when the sandy coloured wolf cut us off.

He snarled a low pitiful snarl, which probably wouldn't frighten a two year old.

I took a step toward him. "That was it?" I said mockingly. "Do it again. Go on. Impress me."

The snarl that came next was so loud it hurt my ears. Alice and I looked at each other. Even Seth looked surprised.

This all happened in a second before another wolf was suddenly flung from the forest out into the clearing where we stood. I recognized the animal as the silver wolf that I'd found the other night.

Before the silver wolf had a chance to really get to his feet a bigger black wolf charged from the trees and rammed into the silver one so hard he was knocked over again.

I was vaguely aware of my name being called as I was watching the two wolves fight. The black wolf had a deep gash across his face. His flank was scratched up pretty badly but that didn't seem to slow him down.

The silver wolf was as bad. His fur and body were still in tact, only he kept getting thrown every where.

There were other wolves emerging now but none of them made an effort to get involved. There were humans there as well. I recognized Jacob, James and Victoria.

The silver wolf sung his teeth into the black wolf's back. The black wolf tried to shake him off but it was no use.

I felt someone grab me from behind, but before I could scream my mouth and nose were covered and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was laying next to Alice under a tree. There were voices not too far away from us.

"You have to tell them. They saw everything. There's no way you can hide it any longer."

"I don't know if that's the best thing to do. Maybe…maybe-"

Maybe what? You owe them your honesty, Edward. Especially if they see you like this. Tell them what they are. Tell Bella what she is.

I sat up slowly.

"Um, guys?" said a boy not too far from where I was laying. He was looking at me.

"Not now Seth." That was Emmett's voice.

"But-"

"Not now!" Emmett whipped his head around and his eyes landed on me.

"G'mornin' princess" he said.

I just stared.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward approaching me. "Bella, are you okay?"

I blinked.

"Just nod or shake your head," he said. Then in a low voice he added, "Jasper is she all right?"

I nodded. I was perfectly fine. Mentally I was freaking out, but at least on the outside I appeared calm.

Edward held out his hand to me and I took it not thinking.

"I have a story to tell you. Do you promise to listen before you run away screaming?"

I gave him a weak smile.

He nodded and helped me up. He walked me to the edge of a cliff before sitting down. I just watched him waiting for him to start. He patted the area beside me and I sat down. I didn't notice the others had followed me until Alice had plopped down on my left.

She held out her hand and I took it. "What ever happens," she whispered. "We're in this together."

We all listened quietly while Edward told his story. He told us about Carlisle, His protector. A werewolf who left the pack once Robert became leader. He taught him about his heritage. He taught him that werewolves didn't have to be monsters. They could live off animals. He'd gotten the idea from a Vampire.

He taught Edward how to hunt and take care of himself. Everything was fine until after that first year. Carlisle had sent him to a Manchester boarding school. There he'd lost control of his resistance and killed the entire student teacher population.

The British papers reported him missing and a week later they put out the story that he'd died in a car crash upon Carlisle's wishes. Carlisle knew that Edward wasn't coming home after that and he didn't pursue him. He'd let him go.

He told us the story about how he'd met Emmett and the rest of them. How Robert had been looking for me and Alice. He knew about our family and wanted us in the pack, so they set out to find us.

He told me about myself and about what kind of wolf I was. When he got to the part about me being the mate to some guy named Robert, I put my foot down. "No. Absolutely not."

I already knew whose mate I wanted to be. And his name certainly wasn't _Robert._

I don't know when I fell asleep, but suddenly I was being shaken awake with Alice's frantic voice in my ear, "Isabella you have to wake up now. Someone's coming." Some where in the background I could hear growls.

I groaned and rolled onto my back. It was still dark out. The sun hadn't even come up.

When I stood up I could see the reason for the noise. A wolf of the brownish reddish colour was standing not to far from where we were.

I leaned over to Edward. "What's going on?"

He ignored me.

"What is it that you want, Ced?" Edward's voice was nothing more than a snarl but I understood him perfectly.

I watched the wolf change its shape in front of me. It became human. Or mostly human. Fur still lined his body, his teeth were still jagged and sharp, and his eyes held their animal-like quality.

"Actually I've come to warn you," this boy was Scottish. "His majesty, your Alpha, King Robert is going to hunt you. He wants you dead, Eddie. He wants your throat ripped from its proper place and the rest of you he wants burned."

I couldn't stop the gasp that came from my mouth. Ced's eyes refocused on me. "Well, well, well, you have been a bad boy, haven't you, Edward? I never thought I'd live to see this day but here she is. The white wolf in the flesh." He took a step toward me.

A snarl came from my right and I let my eyes wander. Seth was crouched ready to spring at a moments notice. The sounds coming from his mouth was not the meek sounds I heard him make earlier.

"Take one more step closer and I have Jasper release Emmett and Paul."

Ced must have taken Edward's threat to heart because he took two steps back. "On second thought. Robert might be interested to know why he hasn't been introduced to his mate yet."

"Not his," Edward nearly shouted. I grabbed his arm to keep him from doing something rash.

"She's his alright. As it says in our legends-"

"Screw the legends," said Edward slowly. "Bella doesn't want him."

"Bella." Ced said it like he was surprised I even had a name.

There was a silence that followed and then suddenly Ced took off running.

"Kill him."

I looked at Edward to see if he was really serious. There was no trace of humour on his face.

I covered my ears as fierce snarls and growls erupted from around me. About five wolves ran past rushing into the trees.

Edward grabbed my hand then Alice's and pulled us in the other direction.

* * *

"Bella you have to focus. You're so close."

Edward had taken us to another clearing. He was trying to get me to phase, but so far…nothing.

"I'm so tired," I whined. "Please can't I just sleep? We can try again tomorrow."

"No. Just try one more time."

I did. I imagined the wolf in my mind. I saw every angle of her. But I didn't feel a change. I was never going to get it.

Edward paced. He mumbled under his breath. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Try it again-"

Edward," Alice interjected.

He shook his head. "I think I know what's wrong. Just trust me."

I sighed and imagined the wolf again. This time Edward howled.

Alice was the first to notice the change. "Whoa, Bella!"

I looked down. I had fur. White fur. Beautiful white fur. I was still human though. The fur was on my arms, my legs. Pretty soon I could feel it on my face.

"This is so cool. You look great! Weird and pretty at the same time."

I felt myself begin to shrink. But it was strange. As I shrank, it didn't feel like I was getting _smaller_. It felt more like I was getting _stronger._

It felt like I was shredding all this unnecessary stuff. My clumsy legs, my ridiculous weak arms. I was being boiled down to my absolute essentials. Like I wasn't even flesh and bones anymore.

I felt like _liquid steel_.

I didn't feel the fear of a human and I didn't feel total confidence. The wolf knew there were enemies out there, but she also knew she could handle it.

I felt…tough. That was it-tough.

Then the wolf's senses started sending messages to my brain.

_Whoa!_ I yelled in surprise. _It's not night time any more. I'm loving this night vision!_

Edward nodded. "Wolves see way better than humans."

But it wasn't just how well I saw. It was what I noticed. If anything moves, even the tiniest bit the wolf sees it. I was standing there, looking around and I saw nothing but movement. If it didn't move I didn't care about it.

"How are you doing?" asked Alice.

I didn't answer. There was a mouse nearby and I was _so_ hungry.

"Bella can you hear us? It's me Edward."

_I can hear you perfectly. But I can't concentrate very well on you. There are so many smells and sounds and sights._

Suddenly I sensed something over my head, a shape, a shadow, a figure. Lighting quick, I turned my head. My ears flattened against my skull. The hair on my back stood up and my tail puffed out to three times its normal size. I drew back my mouth and showed my teeth.

It all happened in a split second. I was ready for battle.

And whatever was attacking me. I wanted it to know that it would be sorry it messed with Isabella Marie Swan!

I let the feral snarl rip through my teeth.

* * *

**Thank for reading. Review if you want.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy though. Being a Junior in high school is hard. But here it is the next chapter.**

**I also have to add a list of powers edward, jasper, and omar, posses. In addition to the mind reading, Edward can bring wind, rain, thunder, and lighting(like Tranced from Charlie Bone). Jasper, in additon to feeling emotions can kill with his mind. He doesnt use it often as he sees it as a curse instead of a gift. And Omar (i took his power from the Charlie Bone series also) He can call on the spirits of his ancesters long pass (i love lysander too). Bella's gift is not yet developed(as i haven't figured out what it will be yet ANY IDEAS?) The others are "normal"**

**

* * *

**Edward Masen

I watched Bell's transition half terrified half in awe. Emmett had only appeared in shadow but that was all it took. She was pumped, ready to fight. Alice looked slightly terrified. She began to back up slowly as Bella's wolf began to look more and more like a wild animal, and less like a cuddly toy.

"Bella, relax, it's just Emmett," I said soothingly. "Em? Stay where you are and don't make sudden movements. She's gone into attack mood."

_This I gotta see_. Emmett trotted over to stand next to me and Bella growled.

_She's feisty_. Emmett growled back.

"Careful, we don't know what she's capable of yet." I was skeptical about Emmett antagonizing her but as usual Emmett didn't seem to care.

Emmett attacked suddenly. A flash of brown and white was all I saw before me.

"Edward, stop them!" said Alice running over to stand behind me. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

"The wolf knows." I muttered. And sure enough I was right. Bella had Emmett pinned down beneath her body, a triumph wolfish grin plastered on her fair face.

"Are you ok?" I asked the both of them.

_Never better_. Came Emmett's sarcastic response.

_I'm ok,_ said Bella looking up at me. _I think I'm in control now. I can handle this._

"What's it like?" asked Alice walking closer to them.

_It's like…I can't describe it, Alice. I wish you could feel what I feel. Just for a little while. You'd never want to change back._

"Can you do this, you think?" I asked afraid of the answer.

_Oh, yeah, I can do anything._

"Don't let the wolf's arrogance get you in trouble. You must cling to your human side. It will keep you sensible. Don't let the wolf make you cocky."

Bella looked away from me and at a mouse in the grass. _No problem._

I nodded. "Would you like me to help to you change back?"

She shook her head.

_Hey are you gonna get off me anytime soon?_ Asked Emmett.

_Oh sorry._ Bella stood so Emmett could crawl out from under her. He shifted into human form almost immediately.

"So what would you like to do now, Bella?" Alice reached out slowly towards her.

Bella lowered her head and let Alice pet her. _I don't know. I-_

A howl pierced the night.

"Uh Oh." Emmett looked to the west. That was the direction of our school.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alice.

Emmett was thinking the same thing. Only his thoughts were more along the lines of: _You don't think Robert…._

"He might." I said answering Emmett's thoughts. "But… why is the question. Did you guys get rid of Ced?"

Emmett nodded. "Seth and Paul are up at the school resting. The others are just roaming about now."

It was quiet as we all registered this. I looked up suddenly as did Emmett. "SETH!" we shouted. We knew Robert would want to finish what he stared before I interrupted.

Emmett wasted no time shifting. He took off full speed in the direction of the academy.

I turned to the girls. "You two get to safety." I lifted Alice onto Bella's back. "Run as far as you can and stay hidden."

_Where are you going?_ Bella asked as I shifted.

I touched my nose to hers. _To save my pack mate…I mean my brother._

I turned and ran after Emmett. _Good luck!_

* * *

The scent of my pack was all over the place. I could smell them moving, circling the academy. Seth's scent was there too but it wasn't as potent. I prayed and hoped that meant he was safe and sound inside the school.

_I have sight of Robert, Chief._ Emmett said. His voice was deadly and focused.

_Good._ I replied.

_You know once we're through with him the rest of the pack will try to off us, right?_ Omar was right next to me waiting for me to tell him what to do.\

_Will you go along with them?_ I asked.

_No,_ he said firmly. _I'll fight for you._

_So will I,_ said Jasper.

_And I,_ added Roselie.

_If it's important to you, we're with you to the end._

_Edward?_ Came Paul's voice.

_Stay inside,_ I ordered. _You'll know when we need you. Don't let the kid out of your sight._

_Roger that._

_Omar?_

_I'm ready._

_Lock the doors._

The wind picked up blowing through my fur. I took a few steps forward.

If I had to be the one to change this pack for the better, I would do it or die trying.

* * *

**Ok This is the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think and what do you propose Bella's power should be. All credit goes to you if i choose it. Again i'm sorry it took so long.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's another one. I want to finish this today and start on part two. So i'm trying. The fight scene is not my creation. Copyright goes to Stephen Cole. His books are awesome i used it because it seemed to fit reallY well.**

* * *

Isabella Swan

"Come on Bella." Alice said, digging her heels into my side.

I whimpered. That was not a good feeling. Can you please try not to do that? I'm not a horse you know.

Alice giggled. "Sorry Isabella. I'm just used to doing it like that."

I rolled my eyes and pushed forward. I hadn't been running for long but already I was feeling tired. I guess it was because of the added weight or maybe because I wasn't used to this form yet. I could have let the wolf brain lead, but I was scared she would run back in the direction that Edward had run.

She was attracted to his silver wolf. She wanted to be where he was. Her wants and desires nagged at the back of my mind and I suddenly wished that Edward had taught me how to phase back.

"Why'd you slow down?" Alice asked.

Sorry. I'm just thinking about the others.

Alice sighed. "Oh. I hope Seth will be alright. He's a sweet guy…wolf…whichever."

I laughed and stopped completely.

I think we'll be safe here for a while.

Alice slid off my back. "I wonder what they're doing at this point."

I don't know.

We sat in the same spot for the longest while.

"Ok, I'm bored now." Alice complained after a while.

I nodded in agreement. But what could we do? We couldn't go back and risk getting hurt. This was our only option. But the more I thought about it, the more I wondered if that's what we were supposed to do.

Edward Masen

I stalked closer and closer to Robert going as slow as I could. I didn't want him to turn around too quickly. It had to be at the right moment.

Another wolf, I think her name was Amy, happened to see me from the corner of her eye. She turned right around and snarled at me. And of course this alerted Old Robert.

His luminous yellow eyes stared at me and I froze. For a second I remembered the old Robert. The Robert I'd first met when I had run away. We were close back then. He had become my new mentor after I'd fled. He was my friend, my brother…

_Screw that._

Anger replaced the memories. And for the second time I threw my self at him.

He dodged and we began to circle each other. Robert reared a couple of time, trying to show me whose boss I guess. But I wouldn't back down. I pounced at him but he darted out of the way and I landed behind him.

While trying to recover from my miss, I felt Robert's teeth tear into my back. I howled in pain while trying to tear myself free.

I wasn't paying attention to what else was going on all I know is that I had to fight smarter and be faster.

Robert was slowly closing the distance between us. His claws swiped at my throat and I dodged back.

Robert reared again and slammed into my flank. He pressed on pushing me to the ground, me his teeth ripping at my face.

Suddenly the weight disappeared. I heard his cry and looked over to see what had happened. Roselie light tan wolf stood not too far from us. Robert's right ear was in her teeth and blood gushed from the spot where it was missing.

With a low growl, Rob advanced toward Rose. Rosalie shoed no fear as she growled back and did the same.

Without stopping to thing I grabbed Rob by the neck in order to drag him away from Rose. Robert twisted furiously in the clasp of my mouth. I tasted the blood in my mouth as my teeth broke flesh. Robert tried to throw me off. And my grip on this throat tightened involuntarily.

A wet crunching sound told me that Roberts windpipe was crushed. I pulled free and slowly backed away in horror.

Blood poured from his wounds as he clawed at his throat. Well what was left of it.

I couldn't watch any longer. I covered my eyes with my paw. Hearing him die was enough.

After about a minute or two I looked up. Robert was human again. He was naked and dead. I stared and Roselie came up next to me.

_It's ok, Edward. It was an accident. You didn't mean to. We can hide his body. Bury it in the woods. We'll leave. Bella and Alice are safe._

But that didn't erase the guilt.

* * *

**Again thanks to Stephen Cole for the fight. But i did change some things about it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
